In the Blink of an Eye
by SoffsG
Summary: For Rachel and Finn this was a second chance the universe was giving them, a second chance at love and everything that comes with it. Just when everything is going perfect for the high school sweethearts everything changes, in the blink of an eye.


_**A/N:**_ **Hello! It has been quite some time but I am back! Though this is not a new chapter of my other story if you guys are reading it I promise that I will get that up in the next week, just adding some details! But, this story came to my mind after I heard Ed Sheeran's supermarket flowers, and I apologize in advance, I cried writing it and I'm happy with the way that it turned out at the end. I want to thank two of the best people who helped me in ideas and editing, Angel and Erica, thank you! So without any more rambling in my part I hope you enjoy this story and I will be back soon!**

 **As always Glee and all it's characters do not belong to me, just the plot and Valentina :)**

* * *

 _When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_

 _Spread your wings as you go_

 _And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah_

 _You're home_

 _Supermarket Flowers- Ed Sheeran_

In the Blink of an Eye

Three years. Three years for them had flown by so quick. It had taken some time, but they were finally able to get through their ups and downs and forgive one another for that dreadful day. The day that scarred them both; when he let go of her hand so she could take the steps and walk onto the train on her own that would lead her to where Finn thought she belonged. The fire that once burned in her eyes was put out quickly by the tears that fell, one after another they rolled down her cheek. Finn's heart broke as he watched the train take off, as he ran after it, in that moment regretting letting her go but knowing it's what she needed, it was what needed to happen.

They sat back in the apartment as Finn watched her get ready for graduation. A big smile graced his face as he watched the love of his life get ready to take on the world as the star he already knew she was - the star she was destined to be. She had a job waiting for her, right out of college - the lead in Funny Girl.

"What's that big smile for?" she whispered as she walked around their apartment putting on her earrings that were an early graduation present from his mother.

"I'm just proud of you," he smiled as he stood from the couch and walked over to her, gently putting his hands on her hips to keep her steady for a second. "I'm not sorry I let you go," he whispered into her ear softly "Look at where you are, where you are going," he whispered as he pressed his lips gently to the back of her neck.

"Where I'm going with you," she smiled "I didn't think you would come back," she turned around to look at him.

"Really?" he chuckled as she shook her head no "The universe wanted us together, and here we are," she smiled as she leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

* * *

Four years together, more in love with her tall guy who was wrapping up on his new tv show. Rachel herself was celebrating a year in Funny Girl. Their apartment, warm and cozy on a winter night. She sighed deeply and tiredly as she turned the knob to reveal something she wasn't expecting. She stood in the doorway shocked and frozen as rose petals guided her path to their bedroom. The lights were dimmed as she dropped her purse on the ground and slowly followed the path, along it were notes that she picked up. Each note was adorned with his messy yet adorable handwriting. Each of them scribbled out a reason why he loved her. She smiled as she read each of them and held them tightly in her hand as she made her way through the little maze. She walked until she reached their room, gently opening the door "Finn?" she asked softly as if though she expected someone else to be behind that door.

"If I were to sit and write notes of every reason on why I love you, I would spend my whole life doing so," he smiled as he turned around and met her eyes, she returned his words with a smile.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than any words could ever explain, more than you will ever be able to comprehend," he sighed as he walked closer slowly "The day I turned around to look at you in the hallway where it all started, I knew that you were going to become the most important person in my life. Even though I was a little hard headed," he chuckled nervously as she looked at him confusingly.

"Babe? Why are you so nervous?" she whispered as she gently touched his cheek.

He smiled at her, "I know that I asked you this question before, back when we were just so young," he whispered "I told you then that you were a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness," he smiled as he moved her bangs from her face "Remember that?" he looked into her eyes with a gentle smile.

"Like it was yesterday," she confirmed with a slow nod to her head.

"That for some bizarre reason you had chosen to let me love you, and that if you still would let me do that than I would be okay," he smiled as flashbacks from that day played vividly in his mind.

"And I am okay, because I have all I ever need, standing right in front of me," he smiled as he got on one knee for the second and surely the last time. "Rachel Barbra Berry, the love of my life, the reason I wake up every morning feeling like the luckiest guy in the world… will you marry me?" he asked softly as he gently took her hand which shook as she felt his gentle touch "Again?" he laughed.

"I already said yes once, It would make me the happiest and luckiest woman on this earth to say yes again," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. Finn shakily placed the beautiful ring where it belonged and stood to wrap her in his arms and twirled her around in his embrace. "I get to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing woman," he whispered into her cheek. She smiled wide as he put her down and kissed her lips, softly and lovingly and something he would do every minute of every day he would get the chance to.

* * *

Six years together. Both feeling like this was some kind of fairytale story, loving one another more with every moment that passed. He paced back and forth at the altar of the beautifully decorated church. Kurt standing right beside him watching him lose his mind "Why are you so nervous? She's yours," he laughed as Finn looked at him

"I'm marrying my best friend, the love of my life… I am spending the rest of my life as the happiest man on this earth, why is she taking so long?!" he whispered as Kurt laughed, the church doors opened to reveal Kurt's beautiful son and daughter walking down the aisle dropping rose petals to create the path that would lead Rachel to Finn, holding the bands that would be a sign of their true love, always and forever. Everyone turned around in awe of how cute they were, the beautiful violin leading them in as Rachel walked in, her two dads on both her sides. Finn looked at her as tears burned in his eyes, God she was so beautiful, "Oh my god," he gasped in awe, "She's going to be my wife forever," he said softly, almost as he needed reassurance that this was actually happening.

She walked down the aisle in a beautiful princess style dress, her hair falling long and softly on her shoulders as the long veil followed as she walked. Finn's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He swallowed hard just as she came face to face with him and her dad's handed her off to him. "Make our little girl happy," they smiled as they placed her hand into his. Finn gently took it "I will, always," he whispered as he turned his attention to her "Wow," he whispered "You're so beautiful," he smiled as she looked up at him.

"And you are so handsome, my soon to be husband," she smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. They both walked to the center of the altar and let the show go all over the place or something as Finn had once said.

"It took me a while to write what I wanted to say," she paused, "and not because I didn't know what it was, but because there's just so much that I want to tell you, promise you, that I don't know exactly how to say it," she smiled "To be quite honest, never in a million years would I have thought I would be standing here, face to face with the quarterback of the football team," she giggled "I never thought that you would ever even look at me," she smiled nervously. "Yet, here I am, moments from becoming your wife. We haven't had it easy, high school was a rollercoaster ride that I would never take back because it was a part of our story, something that led us to this very moment," she whispered. "I could promise you everything in this world, and it would still not be enough to explain just how much I love you," she paused taking a look around to everyone before focusing back on Finn. "You make me fall in love with you again every day, every day that it has been a hard day I get to come back to you, and suddenly all is right in the world," she started to cry. "You make my darkest of days light up as soon as my eyes meet yours, you are that amazing to me and will always be. I promise to be the wife you deserve, to be your best friend and your partner. To always pick you up whenever you're down, to be your rock, to not take all the bed sheets from you whenever I'm cold," everyone laughed. "I promise to hold your hand and walk through every path life leads us through, but most importantly I promise to love you forever," she smiled as she padded her cheek and he brought his hand to wipe her tears, careful of her makeup.

"I can't top that, can I?" he chuckled as everyone laughed. "Rachel, I feel like this is a dream. Seeing how beautiful you look standing in front of me, I too never thought I would be here, right now in this very place with you, and not because I don't love you but because I never thought I deserved someone as amazing as you," he smiled. "You have been the best thing to ever happen to me. Every day I get to wake up next to you is the best day of my life. Next to you is where I always want to be," he gently brushed her knuckles with his thumb. "I promise to always be there, be your number one fan, the one that cheers you up. I promise to make you feel beautiful for the rest of your life, and help you believe it because Rachel, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth," he brushed the tears from her cheeks carefully. "I promise to be the husband you deserve, to always protect you and respect you. To cuddle you when there's thunder and make you feel that all will be alright after the storm. I promise to always lift the toilet seat up, starting tomorrow," he laughed. "I promise to hold your hand through the pain, whenever you bring our beautiful future children to this world. Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done, and I promise to do it, for the rest of my life and yours," he smiled as he gently wiped his own tears from his eyes.

And with that… it was Mr. and Mrs. Hudson for the rest of their days. "God made you for me, and me for you," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Eight years together. Married life for them wasn't any different, each day was a new adventure in their love story.

"Finn?" she whispered as she made her way inside their apartment, it was dark and she wasn't feeling good at all. It was late and he was most likely asleep as she took her shoes off. She walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, to take the nausea away and the dizziness she had the whole day of rehearsal. Once she was done, she went to sit on the couch, and tried to get herself to feel better before going upstairs to sleep. She finished her tea as she stood to go place the cup on the sink but felt another dizzy spell coming on.

"Finn!" she called, and before she could even call him again she dropped to floor, the cup breaking as it hit the floor at the same time she did. Finn heard it from upstairs.

"Rach?" he called as he stood and went downstairs. "Oh my god, Rachel!" He ran to her. "Babe, wake up!" he whispered as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Please wake up!" he cried as he reached for the phone and dialed 911.

He walked back into the hospital room where they had placed her for overnight observation, while they ran tests and did whatever they were doing while he wasn't allowed to see. She laid asleep in the bed that looked way too big and she looked way so tiny. "Oh baby," he whispered as he moved closer to him. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered as he sat down and gently took her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and moved to look at him

"Hi," she whispered sleepily as Finn looked up

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry for falling asleep and not being there when you got home. I'm so sorry," he started to cry, part in fear and the other in relief of hearing her voice.

"its okay babe, I'm okay," she smiled softly as the doctor walked in. Finn sat up straight, her hand clutched in his.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, Rachel there's nothing wrong with you," he assured as they both looked at him with confusion. "What's making you feel sick and feeling so dizzy, is a tiny little baby," he smiled as Finn's jaw dropped.

"What?" Rachel gasped "We're having a baby?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You're, we're, babe… I'm going to be a dad!" he laughed as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Oh my god, I love you so much!" he smiled as he brought his hand to her belly. "Hey buddy, you're probably too tiny but if you can hear me, I love you with every bit of my heart already," he smiled as tears filled his own eyes.

9 months later…

"Push Rachel!" the nurse said as she held her leg up. Sweat, tears and pain, shone through with every bit of her strength as she grimaced. She pushed and pushed until she couldn't anymore.

"I can't" she cried as she collapsed on her pillow.

"Baby girl, there's nothing in this world that you can't do! Come on Rach, I'm right here sweetheart," he whispered into her ear as he wiped her tears. "You're almost there," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could until a loud cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced as he brought the baby up to Rachel's chest.

"Our baby girl," she cried as she looked at Finn, "She's all ours" she whispered in awe as she looked down at the perfect baby lying and crying on her chest.

"Babe, you did it! God, I love you so much!" he whispered as happy tears stained his cheeks. "She's perfect Rach, just like you" he reached for her tiny hand as she wrapped it right around his finger.

"Do we have a name?" the doctor hated to break the silence as they both looked at their beautiful daughter.

"Valentina, Valentina Lee Hudson," she smiled as Finn kissed her softly. "You make me love you more and more each day," he sighed and closed his eyes to let the moment sink in. "Life is perfect."

* * *

Ten years later. Their daughter was now two years old. She was a mini Rachel Berry, so full of energy. She had her Mother's eyes, her gorgeous big brown eyes. Her smile was a mix of Rachel's and Finn's, her hair was brown just like her mothers and… she was just the spitting image of Rachel and to Finn that was the most beautiful gift life could have ever given him.

"Val!" he chuckled as the two year old came in walking into the living room of their home wearing Rachel's heels and dragging them across the floor

"Mammeee" she laughed.

"Yes, those are Mommy's," he chuckled as he picked her up.

"Go mammeee?" she mumbled tiredly as she snuggled against his chest.

"Mommy should be home soon princess, then we can snuggle you into a mommy and daddy sandwich!" he tickled her tummy as his cell phone rang "I bet that's mommy, probably forgot the keys" he smiled as he walked over to the coffee table where his phone rang. He put Valentina down as he saw that it was Rachel. "I'll open the door babe," he chuckled as he answered.

"Mr. Hudson?" a male voice came from the other side of the phone.

He was startled. "This is he, this is my wife's phone" he said softly. He tried not to panic.

"Hi, um, your wife has been in an accident, I called an ambulance..." the stranger spoke. Finn felt his heart stop "Accident?" his voice broke as Valentina tried to put Rachel's shoes back on.

Finn quickly took a cab holding the two year old close to him, "Rachel, baby… I'm almost there," he whispered to himself. Kurt agreed to meet him at the hospital so that Valentina could stay with him. As they got closer, Finn felt his heart break. She had to be okay, she just had to. He quickly got out of the cab and headed inside. Kurt was waiting inside the door, and immediately took Valentina. "Go, go" he rushed as Finn ran to the front desk.

"My wife, my wife has been in an accident, I need to see her!" he begged as tears streamed down his face.

"Sir, what is her name?" the receptionist asked softly.

"Rachel Hudson, my wife," he cried. She nodded, found the information and got a nurse to take him to see her.

He followed her to the ICU, but nothing, nothing in this world could have ever prepared him for what he was about to encounter. Time stopped as the nurse slid the glass door closed, he gasped loudly and felt his blood run cold.

"The doctor will be here soon to update you on her condition," she assured him.

He walked slowly to her side, he knew the machines so well, his mother was a nurse. A machine to help her breathe, he could tell she wasn't doing it on her own. "Rach?" his voice shook as he let out a cry.

"Baby, you're still with me right? Baby?" he asked hoping, praying she would wake. She was broken, his beautiful wife, bruises and cuts, broken bones.

The doctor walked into the room "Mr. Hudson?" he asked softly as he slid the door shut. "I'm Doctor Williams," he held out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn did so, weakly. He was too scared.

"How is she?" Finn asked, terrified to hear the answer.

"Mr. Hudson, your wife was involved in a very serious accident. From what we were told, she was hit as she crossed the street. The car was driving at a fast speed, and hit her intensely and she landed a couple feet away," he whispered. Finn felt like he was going to be sick. His tiny Rachel, she was so tiny, images played vividly through his mind. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked softly, incredibly terrified and not ready for what the doctor had to say next.

"She suffered many fractures to multiple parts of her body as well as a head injury. Mr. Hudson, we are doing everything we can, but your wife has fallen into a coma," he solemnly spoke as Finn felt his world fall apart.

"She's going to wake up right? Right?" he pleaded. The doctor looked at him, an apologetic look on his face.

"We don't know. A patient in a coma can wake up within any time frame, it's up to her now," he whispered

"We are doing everything we can to keep her stable, but the injuries she received are life threatening." the Doctor reported.

Finn looked over to her and he felt his heart break all over again. "Please, save my wife, please," he begged. "We have a daughter. She's two years old...she...she needs her mother, please!" he cried.

"We will do anything we can, but it's also up to her now," he sighed. "We will keep monitoring her condition through the evening."

Finn walked over to her once he was alone, and swallowed hard. "Hi pretty girl," he whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me. They always say people in coma's can hear, but I've never really put that to the test. Ever," he rambled. He cleared his throat. "But I just need to know that you are here, with me," he whispered. "Please fight! Fight strong girl, I can't do this without you… you promised to stand with me sweetheart, please." he broke down as he took her hand, praying she would squeeze it. He stayed with her all night, watching her chest rise and fall and knowing that it wasn't her doing it. He didn't sleep, having the hope alive that she would wake up. He would do anything to give her, her life back.

Morning came in quick, he was startled by the gentle knock on the glass door.

"Hi sweetheart," his mother stepped in.

He quickly stood and ran to her. "Mom, she..." he cried as Carole wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh sweetheart, your wife is Rachel Hudson, when has she ever given up?" she whispered. "She's going to get through this and you will take her home and everything will be okay," she tried to reassure him but Rachel's injuries, she knew, were so serious. "Go home sweetheart, shower," she tried. He shook his head.

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to see her beautiful eyes again mom," he whispered.

One day passed, then two days and no change. He was hopeful that she would wake up. He clung to that hope each moment, each hour. He had brought her pictures and friends and family had brought balloons, flowers to make the room feel brighter so that when she woke up she could see how loved she was. He leaned against her mattress, watching her intently he didn't notice when he fell asleep until he heard the beeping and the commotion in the room. He quickly stood.

"Babe?" he whispered as the doctors rushed in. "Rachel!" he screamed before he was taken out of the room. He fell to the floor as heard the noises coming from her room, "Baby," he whispered to himself. He sat down as tears fell from his eyes as he was startled by her doctor.

"Mr. Hudson," he sighed softly as Finn stood.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he said quickly trying to get his answer. He didn't want him to beat around the bush.

"Mr. Hudson, your wife went into cardiac arrest and it took us quite a few attempts to get her back," he paused to let Finn retain the information. "We are taking her down for testing," he whispered as they rolled Rachel out of the room "Rachel!" he called as he watched them take her. He didn't know what was happening, where they were taking her, if she was okay. He slowly made his way back inside the room, empty as he sat on the chair in the corner. He intently stared at the spot where her bed would be, he was so scared that his beautiful wife would be taken from him and their baby girl. He stayed in the complete silence of the room as he waited for them to wheel Rachel back in.

He didn't have to wait too long, be left alone with his thoughts too long.

"Mr. Hudson?" the doctor walked in "There is something we need to discuss." Finn just looked at him, waiting for him to keep going. A strange, fearful feeling flooded his heart, "Your wife went into cardiac arrest and as I mentioned before it did take us a while to bring her back. Because of the injuries she has already been subjected to and the lack of oxygen she received, all function in her brain has been lost," he paused. Finn shook his head.

"We are so sorry Mr. Hudson," Finn looked back at Rachel. "No… no, she's breathing, she's here, my wife is not dead!" he yelled at them as he walked towards her grabbing her hand gently "Sweet girl, you can hear me right?" he whispered with a knot in his throat.

On the fourth night in the hospital, Finn sat staring at Rachel, watching every breath she forcefully took, he made the decision that morning... to let her go, to let the love of his life rest. A gentle knock startled him as his mom walked in with Val. "I brought her in, just like you asked" she whispered as Valentina smiled big.

"Mammeeee!" She called as she opened and closed her tiny fists to be taken to Rachel. Finn gently took her as Carole stood back.

"Hi baby," he whispered softly "Val is here sweetheart, she wanted to see you, and say goodnight to you," he got choked up as he brought Val close to Rachel.

He sat her beside Rachel as he watched Val curl into her, she was too little to understand "Mama," she sighed. "Nite mammeee," she smiled as Finn's tears couldn't be stopped. "Give mama a kiss princess, she would love that" he whispered softly as she moved her. Val placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Ove mammeee," she smiled. Finn took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. He took a moment to breathe her in, breathe in the innocence she had. She wouldn't know this innocence anymore. Her life was about to change too. He swallowed hard, then nodded as he handed her back to his mom. "Take her, please. The Doctor should be here soon," he sighed softly. It was hard to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"She'll never leave your side honey," Carole sadly smiled as she took Val out of the room. "Byeee mammeee!" She waved as Finn's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I don't know how to be strong, you're the strong one," he cried. "Sweetheart, I love you so much. I'll always love you... remember, always and forever?" He smiled. "You'll forever be in here" he whispered as he brought her hand to his heart. "I'm letting you go, so that you can rest baby, but someday... someday I will be there again like I came back for you once when I let you go" he cried. "Thank you, for giving me the best eight years of my life. Don't worry about Val baby, she will grow to be as amazing as you are and always will be. I'll tell her just how great her mommy is and how much you love her. I'll read to her every night, I'll be everything you are to me for her," he whispered as the doctor came in.

He gently nodded as he sat down next to her and held her hand. "It's okay pretty girl, watch over us okay? I promise to be the best father, make you proud," he cried as he watched them begin to unplug her. "I love you baby girl, I love you," he whispered as they took her off life support. She was breathing on her own but was also told that would only last for so long. "It's okay to let go sweet girl," as he watched her take her last breath. "Always and forever my angel," he cried as he kissed her lips gently one last time.

She was really gone, the girl that had so much life, so much energy. The tiny brunette he kissed for the first time in their Jerusalem, the love of his life... just like that left his side physically. He was mad, mad at life because this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be with him, watch their princess grow, have more children, grow old together and it was taken from him... in a matter of four days, it was gone.

He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want them to take her. He wanted to keep her, hold her, remember how it felt to have her in his arms...

He went back home. Val was with Kurt at his house. When he walked in, flashbacks of Rachel waiting for him, watching tv, playing with Val flashed by. Everything, everything was Rachel, every corner of their home, every step he took she had taken. He went to their room, the bed neatly made, just like she left it. The room smelled like her, her slippers beside the bed as he walked over to lay on it. "How am I supposed to do this without you Rachel?! You never taught me how to live without you!" he yelled. "Rachel, sweet girl, help me learn how to do this," he cried as he clutched her pillow, taking in her scent, it felt like she was there with him, like she had never left and that was what hurt the most.

A few days later…

"Finn?" his mother whispered softly as she walked into their room. Everything was how she had left it, he hadn't slept there since the last time they had snuggled together the night before the accident. He didn't have the strength to do so. It hurt too much. He sat on the edge of the bed, her tiny wedding ring right next to him on her side of the bed.

"We have to go sweetheart," Carole whispered as she moved closer. He was lost in the photo album in front of him as tear drops fell on the plastic lining that covered their memories. "How can I do this mom?" he asked as he flipped the page to reveal a picture of Rachel, full on laughter and he could just hear it in the distance… he wondered if he would ever forget what it sounded like.

"Because there's a little girl downstairs, who is waiting for her daddy to take her to see mommy," she whispered. "Because Rachel is right next to you, even if you can't see her sweetheart," she said as she brushed the few tears from her face as she spoke. "I want her mom, I want to see her, feel her in my arms, kiss her, hear her voice, see those eyes," he cried as he pressed his thumb to her face on the picture.

"I know honey, I know how hard this is. I've been here. But you have a beautiful baby girl, who looks at you with the same awe and love Rachel once did," she whispered. "It's time honey, it's hard but it's time," she whispered as she helped him stand and wiped his tears. "She's right here," she smiled weakly as she put his hand on his heart, every beat it takes she's right with you," she said softly.

"Hello," he cleared his throat. "I just want to start by thanking everyone for coming," he nodded as he looked back down on the paper. "I have never been good at speeches, Rachel was the pro at these… though I never thought I would ever have to give this exact one… at least not this soon," he sighed as he took a deep breath.

"The last few days have been hell," he turned around. "Sorry," he said softly as they were in a church. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, and it hasn't been easy… it's not going to get any easier," he whispered "A few days ago, the love of my life left my side physically, her life claimed by an accident that I still can't believe happened. My life and my daughter's life changed completely in a matter of seconds," he paused to swallow his nervous breath. "The day I first saw Rachel, there was something so unique about her and she would laugh, but I always told her for a second my heart stopped when I first looked at her. She never believed me," he smiled. For the first time a smile of happiness with their sweet memories. "I spent ten years, as the most luckiest man on earth. Every day I fell in love with her all over again. I loved the way she could make me do that so easily," he whispered. "She made it easy to love her as much as I did," he got choked up and took a few seconds to get it together. "She gave me everything. Everything I would ever need to be happy, but most importantly she gave me a piece of her, that I will forever protect and love in the name of the incredible love I will always have for her," he looked at Valentina who was playing with Hiram's watch.

"I know that Rachel wouldn't have wanted us to be crying. Although things were so sudden, she was always so happy and energetic," he smiled briefly. "I'm sure that it hasn't changed where she is up there watching over everyone she loves. " He stopped for a minute to look at her picture and direct the next few words to her

"Thank you for teaching what love is, how to be a great husband and father, I'll forever be yours," he whispered as the tears fell on the paper "You gave me the best ten years, it wasn't enough but they were the best and will always be baby girl," he wiped the tears as he continued. "You gave me a part of you to always have, to always take care of and I promise I will. She will grow up to know you, and love you, she will always know her mama was the most amazing woman and will forever be," he looked down at the wedding ring. "This is yours, and I will make sure you take it with you, I love you so much… always and forever," he whispered as he nodded and left the stand to get Valentina and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mama," she whispered as she pointed at a gold star inside of the church. Finn nodded. "Mama."

That weekend he spent it alone, the first time he had been alone with Valentina in days. He took her to the park, something that he and Rachel always did. He wanted to give her as much normality as he could, though she would always ask for Rachel. It never got easier to explain mama was in heaven but that he was there to hold her like mommy would. Her cries at night hadn't stopped, Rachel always sang to her when she was upset, and as much as Finn could sing, there was nothing that could ever come close to her voice. Finn played videos of Rachel, let Valentina listen to her singing, he wanted her to never forget, he wanted to never forget.

He walked with Valentine through the park and she smiled and screamed when she saw a gold star balloon. "Mama!" she giggled. "You want that?" he smiled as Valentina nodded. "It reminds you of mama, doesn't it?" he said as he walked over to the guy and bought her the balloon. Valentina grinned and held it tight as Finn took her to sit down on the grass in Central Park. It was such a beautiful day, he knew she was there too with them.

"daddeeee, Mammeee?" she smiled as she pointed up.

"Yeah, mommy is up there baby girl, but she's also right here," he smiled as he pointed to her heart "Mammeee anna baooon?" she smiled.

"Does mommy want the balloon? Um, I think she has enough up there sweet girl," he smiled.

"Nooo dis one!" she pouted, she wanted to give Rachel her balloon.

"You want to give mommy your balloon?" he asked as he felt a knot in his throat. She nodded as she looked up. "Okay, we can give mommy this balloon," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "On the count of three," he smiled. "One, two, three," he said as Valentina let go of the balloon.

"Go mammeee," she smiled as she curled into Finn.

"There it goes to mommy" he said softly.


End file.
